


Open Marriage

by penrosequartz



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, RPF - Fandom, kinda? - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grofflin, I love this ship, M/M, Multi, RPF, grofflin - Freeform - Freeform, real people fiction - Freeform, we're in the play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Lin has a crush on someone. There's just one problem... he's married.
OR: Vanessa and Pippa are actual gods and Jon and Lin are kinda gay





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: i obviously don't own????? any????? of these people?????? 
> 
> i love these two they are my sons

"Pippa?" asked Lin nervously.

"What?" she replied, scanning her lines one last time.

"What... what do you think Vanessa would do if I proposed an open marriage?"

Pippa put her script down and stared into Lin's eyes, "This is because you want to make out with Groff."

Lin went bright red. "What? No, I just- Jesus I just want some advice Pippa!"

"Calm down, you blunt pencil. I know you like him, it's pretty obvious. I'm sure Vanessa will be okay with it, just make sure you approach it right. Now, we've got to go on in two minutes, make sure you're ready and not _stressed_."

Jesus. That was a relief. Lin felt a little better.

***

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... this is kinda a heavy thing to drop..."

"If you're pregnant, cheating on me or want to try something new in the bedroom I'll talk it out with you," Vanessa chuckled, but then she saw Lin's anxious expression.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Doyouthinkwecouldhaveanopenmarriage?" Lin mumbled. "What?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"I said... do you think we could have- uh, an open marriage?" Lin was blushing again, fuck.

Vanessa laughed. Lin's heart stopped for a second. "I was wondering when you were going to ask!" She giggled.

"Huh?" Lin's asked blankly.

"Well you obviously like Groffsauce, it's adorable!"

Are you kidding me?

"Is it really that obvious?" Lin asked.

"Sorry, love. It really is," Vanessa smirked.

"So... you're not mad?" Lin asked hesitantly.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Vanessa asked genuinely, "We can't help who we love." She gave Lin a smile, "Go get him honey."

***

"Hey... Jonathan?" Lin knocked on the door of the dressing room.

It swung open. "Hey, Miranda! What's up?"

He wasn't in costume.

"Jesus christ, get dressed. You're hopeless," Lin giggled.

"Nah, I'm helpless," Jon winked at him before pulling off his shirt and beginning to get changed.

"Uh... do you want me to leave?" Lin began to blush again.

Jon frowned and squinted his eyes at Lin. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He whispered, walking closer.

Lin felt very uncomfortable, but it wasn't necessarily bad...

"Nah..." Lin whispered as Jon leaned closer. Their eyes were level, and Jon placed an arm on either side of Lin's body, backing him up against a wall. His eyes glittered. This was a joke they had - make each other as weirded out as possible.

"How about now?" asked Jon, smirking up at Lin. Little did Jon know, Lin had a trick up his sleeve.

Lin wrapped his arms around Jon's and pulled him even closer, pushing their lips together. Jon quickly pulled back.

Lin could see the confusion in his eyes. They both knew that kiss was real.

"Hey, woah. I thought..." Jon started.

"It's fine, I asked Vanessa if we could have a... non-traditional marriage, I guess," Lin smiled.

Jon's eyes widened. "So, you- you want to be-"

"If that's okay with you?" asked Lin softly.

"That's definitely okay with me..." Jon leaned in again, kissing Lin's lips softly.

As they broke away again, Lin looked into Jon's eyes.

"So... are we... what? Boyfriends?" Jon asked slowly.

"Sure, if you want," Lin held Jon close, then shoved him off. "Now get dressed you stick!"

***

"Good show, everyone!" Lin called out to the cast. He made his way down to Jon's dressing room, Pippa winking at him as she began to leave.

He shot Vanessa a quick text; "im gonna see if jon wants to hang tonight. i may not be back for a while..."

She quickly responded; ";) have fun babe".

He laughed as he began to descend the stairs.

"Hey, Jon? Can I come in...?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Lin slowly opened the door to find Jonathan pulling on his jacket.

"So... you're going home?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, unless... you had something else in mind?" Jon smirked.

"Well, everyone else has left..." Lin giggled, taking a step toward Jon, "And Nessa doesn't expect me home tonight... so why don't you take that back off?" Lin gestured to Jon's jacket.

"Gladly," Jon laughed, trying to seductively remove his jacket and failing. Lin helped him get it off before leaning closer, him backing Jon up against the wall this time.

Pressing his lips to Jon's, Lin smiled. He felt so happy. He guessed this meant he was bi. Or something.

"Hey, you know... we should probably get out of here," Lin commented, pulling his head back.

"Ugh... do we... really... have to?" Asked Jon, pleading in between kisses to Lin's cheeks, the corners of his mouth... his neck. Oh, _god_.

"I mean... you just said before... surely we could stay... for a little while longer?" Jon pouted at Lin.

"Fine..." Lin sighed. Jon made a satisfied sound as Lin kissed him again, harder and hotter.

Jon flipped them over again. Interesting, thought Lin, amused. Suddenly, Jon was pressing against him hard, almost flattening him against the wall.

Jon reached downward, and Lin's brain went into panic mode.

Shit, shit, shit, shit...

Lin felt his legs lifted off the floor and his back pressed solidly to the wall. "Is this okay?" Jon asked.

Lin's rapid heartbeat slowed. Was this okay?

He'd never liked a guy before. He knew it wasn't a bad thing, he'd just never... realised. That it really wasn't bad at all, actually, it was _great_.

Girls were beautiful.

But Lin, as he felt Jon's body pressed against his, looking at his concerned eyes and his swollen lips, realised that guys were beautiful too.

"Yeah," Lin breathed, leaning into Jon's kiss again.

"Hey, is anyone still-" Anthony's voice rang through the room.

"Uh... hi?" Greeted Jonathan.

"Yeah, you know what... I think my keys are upstairs somewhere..." Anthony backed out of the room.

Lin and Jon burst into a fit of giggles, both falling onto the floor.

"Anthony! Come back!" Lin called, body heaving with laughter.

Anthony slowly edged back into the room.

"Do I _really_ want to know?" He asked.

"Everyone's fine with it, okay?" Lin explained, still laughing, "Even Vanessa."

"Whatever, dudes. I knew it was only a matter of time until I walked in on you two making out," Anthony left. The two men left downstairs heard him give a shout of 'hey, my keys!'

"Well, this has been... entertaining," Jon smiled, "But we should probably leave before we get locked in like some fanfiction characters or something."

"I told you! Come on, let's go," Lin grabbed Jon's hand. "Where are we going?" Jon asked.

"You live alone, don't you?" Asked Lin with a wink.

Jon laughed as he let himself be lead upstairs and out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you liked this, maybe you'll like me...?
> 
> tumblr: dep-op-ex-pression


End file.
